Field
Several of the example embodiments relate to a server, a method of controlling a server, and/or a non-transitory computer readable medium for a service system which provides part of a service to a user who is not registered in the service requiring registration.
Background
In recent years, there have been many services (messaging services) for a chat service where messages are exchanged among a plurality of user terminals through a network. Most of the services require registration; therefore, there is a problem in that users who are not registered in the services cannot experience the content and advantages of the services and do not have an opportunity to be prompted to register in the services.